Catboy
by SkyBleu
Summary: Colin is adopted and gets a new identity. Damian is -maybesortofkindof-  pleased.


**Catboy**

**Disclaimer**: DC owns Batman et al. I will be on the lookout for a redhead during the Dark Knight Rises though.

...

"She WHAT!"

"Damian finally found out, hasn't he?" Tim sighed, momentarily looking up from his book to see the youngest Wayne – more a blur– speed past the doorway and into the garage for his bike.

"It seems so," Alfred peaceably agreed, tucking the freshly cleaned silverware back into their respective cabinets. "I'll assume that Master Damian will be late arriving home this evening."

Tim sighed, "At least patrol will be quieter without the demon spawn."

…

"Um…Ms. Kyle," Colin tentatively touched the top of his head.

"Call me Selina, darling." She patted his cheek, "Or mom. Momma, even."

"Ms…um…M – M - " Colin blushed, the flush of his face nearly masking the spray of freckles across his cheeks. "I – I have a – a condition…"

"Oh, _that_," Selina leaned downward, flicking him gently on the nose. "I already know you're Abuse, dear."

"How - !"

"Oh," her eyes widened, "I suppose Old Boy Wonder never told you. She turned around, he heard the snap of buckles and leather and Colin leaned forward only to come face to face with familiar looking goggles. She smiled, her emerald green eyes, although obscured by lenses, still belied her deviousness, "Remember me now?"

He gasped.

H-he was bleeding; his body too weary to maintain the form of Abuse before he collapsed in one of Gotham's many alleyways. He didn't remember much after that, except someone picking him up – they smelled like leather, oil, and catnip – and the next thing he knew, he was bandaged with a smirking Catwoman sitting next to him on a ledge, watching with a grin.

"Don't wear yourself out, kid." A word of advice before she bowed, doing a handstand on one clawed hand before she executed a perfect backflip off the ledge and disappeared into the depths of the darkness of Gotham City.

"Catwoman," Colin breathed, a sense of gratitude and admiration filling his every being.

"Momma," Selina reiterated. She cocked her head to the side, examining Colin with a hand resting on her jutted hip. Colin carefully bit down on his bottom lip, suddenly aware of the scrutiny from not only Selina Kyle, his adopted mother, but Catwoman as well. He – what if she wanted him, adopted him, for villainy?

Instead, she stated, "Such an unusual name for someone so adorable!"

If possible, he blushed even harder. "I'm not – "

She pulled off her goggles, stepping closer to Colin.

"We have a guest!"

"What – "

"Woman."

"Damian!" Colin gaped, or gasped as much as he could from behind Selina.

"Unhand him this moment," Damian al Ghul Wayne emerged from the corner of the room, the window slightly ajar, like a panther slinking from the shadows.

"But I adopted him, therefore he's lawfully under my care," Selina retorted breezily. "You, on the other hand, have unlawfully entered my home." She pouted, "Bruce would be so disappointed."

Damian growled.

"Besides!" She stepped to the side, away from Colin only to gently push the ginger into Damian's direct line of sight, "Helena has always wanted a little sibling and he was too precious the first time I saw him." She didn't mention the part where he lay bleeding in the alleyway, thank goodness.

Instead, she motioned at the top of his head, her fingers gliding between the strands of silky ginger hair, gently tugging at the headband that she immediately adorned on his head the moment he stepped into her penthouse. "He would make an excellent Catboy!"

Damian opened his mouth to retort only to close it dumbly.

Colin ducked his head, his blush rivaling his hair color. Atop of his head was a pair of matching cat ears, carefully pointed upward and seemingly as soft to the touch as the owner's hair.

"Damian…?"

"Colin!" Selina shook his shoulders, "Damian likes it! I'm thinking of making this a permanent part of your costume!"

"What?" Colin gaped, "I – I – " He turned to Damian for help, only to see the other boy's back turned, the tips of his ears a stunning shade of pink.

Later that night, Colin would find that his worn, tattered clothes were replaced with all things cat-like, including a pair of soft, flannel pajamas with cat ears on the hood.

Sitting on his bed was Rory, wearing the same exact pajama set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tumblr is a horrible, horrible enabler of new pairings.


End file.
